The Trees of Lothlórien
by StarryNight1307
Summary: "Child, I will tell you a story. A story of an elven princess, both fair and powerful. An elven princess who breathes life into the Golden Forest. An elven princess who would be harmed by a cruel world who demands her powers if she ventured into that world. An eleven princess who may die if she travels far form the Golden Forest. An elven princess who bears your name, Galadhwen."
1. The Trees of Lothlórien

"That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey." - Legolas, The Fellowship of the Ring. 


	2. Prologue

"Mother, refresh my mind as to why I mustn't leave the forest."

"Child, I will tell you a story. A story of an elven princess, both fair and powerful. An elven princess who breathes life into the Golden Forest. An elven princess who would be harmed by a cruel world who demands her powers if she ventured into that world. An eleven princess who may die if she travels far form the Golden Forest. An elven princess who bears your name, Galadhwen."


	3. Chapter 1

Lying on her back, she attempted to count the leaves of the large, golden tree in which she dwelt. The sun peered through the majestic leaves, warming her cheeks and causing her hair to deepen it's golden colour. She continued counting, barely paying attention to her thoughts, basking in the warm rays of the luxurious sun. The leaves started to dance as a breeze played among them, causing the relaxing figure to become lost in the counting process. Everyday she attempted to count them, never succeeding. Everyday she decided it was impossible, yet still believed in the possibility of completing the task when the sun dawned next.

She reluctantly pulled herself from her relaxed position at the foot of the silver trunk and began to climb it. Upon reaching the top she heard voices approaching. Their footfalls were near silent upon the bed of leaves but their voices carried clearly to her.

"I do not believe the Lady has been quite the same since her firstborn departed for the Grey Havens all those years ago."the first voice came through the gleaming, tangled branches.

"You are quite right in your assumptions. The Lady relished in the company of Celebrían and as did the daughter in the mother's company. The young princess does not share such a strong relationship; the forest is her mother rather than the Lady of Lothlórien."

"Aye, she is a strange creature but her presence does deeply affect Galadriel. I cannot believe the tasks she requires us to perform because of that girl's gifts."

"We should be grateful as she keeps Lothlórien safe and alive, yet it is hard when our lives become so complicated because of it."

The voices had faded away, leaving the girl to ponder what she had heard. She could not tell who the two were from her perch but their words puzzled her immensely. She was not the cause of anything amiss. She had never left the forest, it was near impossible for her to cause much trouble. The Lady of Lothlórien was most certainly her mother, not the golden forest. How could the forest be her mother? It was true that she somehow was the forest, according to her parents, but it was not her mother. She thought back to the stories her mother would tell her years ago when she was but a child. She spoke of her connection to the forest as something noble and powerful yet now she seemed to resent her daughter. The novelty of her powers had worn away, leaving a burden behind.

Her mother's words echoed in her mind, "There once was a princess born of the powers of the ring, Nenya. She was born to rejuvenate the land of Lórien through the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. She would be one with the forest, protecting it from any harm. If she fell ill, Lórien would fall ill and if she perished the forest would also wither and die. The lives of both would rely on the White Ring and on one another. The princess could never leave the forest as the cruel beings of Middle Earth would harm her in order to reveal the powers she possessed. If she left the forest, the separation between the girl and the forest might kill both of them. The elven princess would bear the name Galadhwen meaning Tree Maiden or Golden Tree. Her life lay in the forest and the forest lay in her."

Galadhwen loved to hear her mother tell her stories of the elven princess. When she was a young child she thought that she was merely named after the elven princess, as she grew older she learnt the truth in the tale. She had once asked to visit Rivendell with her parents but had been told that she could not leave the forest with them. The time her mother and father had been absent she discovered her connection to the forest around her. She could almost communicate with it and feel the trees were in her inner being. They would comfort her when she was malcontent and she them when they were being mistreated. Over the years the connection only grew stronger until she was more reliant on the woods than on her own kin. She often doubted whether others knew of her existence outside of Lórien.

Dismissing the thoughts from her mind, Galadhwen decided to clear her head. She needed a viewing with her parents as an idea had suddenly come to her. She followed the long path amid her beloved trees, delighting in the sun shining through the leafy rooftop. The winter had been harsh and the sun scarce but now everything was being born anew. That was why the trees never lost their leaves in winter as other plants did, Galadhwen kept them alive until spring came. She had no knowledge of the usual cycles of tress and assumed that they kept their leaves all year round, never thinking of the possibility that they could be barren for a season.

She soon reached the centre of Calas Galadhon and found one of the guards barring the entrance to her parent's dwellings.

"Good morning." Galadhwen greeted the guard flattering him with a beautiful, fake smile.

"Good morning, m'lady. How can I help you this fine day?" the guard replied, easily entranced by her beauty.

"I was wondering whether you would grant me a viewing with my parents. I understand they are preoccupied but it is of the utmost important and I would be eternally grateful to you."

"Unexpected guests are unwelcome here, m'lady," this caused Galadhwen to pout, silently pleading with the officer, "but I suppose you can be excused from the rule. You are their daughter after all."

Galadhwen beamed at the guard, the smile lighting her whole face. "Thank you a hundred fold, my kind sir. I will not forget your generous deed here today. If you are ever in need of anything, come to me and I will return this gracious favour of yours."

"The pleasure is mine, m'lady."

With that Galadhwen entered the luxurious living chambers of her parents. She easily found them both, gaining a raised eyebrow form Celeborn and a disapproving stare from Galadriel upon her entering.

"Mother, father, may I ask you something?" Galadhwen inquired. She began to rock on her heels, chew on her lip and widen her eyes, trying to look as young as possible. This had often worked on her parents in the past but they had grown accustomed to it over time.

"What is the matter, dear?" Celeborn rumbled knowing what was to come upon seeing his daughter's demeanour.

"I have full understanding of the situation and it's circumstances but," here she stopped, summoning all the courage she had ever possessed and drawing a long, deep breath, "may I be give permission to leave the woods, if only for a short while? I want to view the world beyond my forest. The trees do not mind me going for less than a week."

"Child, you have been told time and time again. You can never leave the forest. It is for the good of Middle Earth that you remain here." Galadriel sighed. She did not know how to best deal with her daughter as the situation held perilous potential.

"The trees do not care though, mother. They believe I should be allowed to go. I can have the whole of the Guard escort me, if necessary. I just would like to have one chance to be normal. Is that too much of a burden to ask for?"

"It is, Galadhwen and you understand why. The world is close to war, yet you want to venture out and see it. It will not happen." Galadriel began before being interrupted by Celeborn.

"Why is it important to you that you leave the forest? What will you gain from the experience?" Celeborn questioned his daughter.

"My freedom. It is something I have never been allowed to possess and seemingly never will." Galadhwen left her parents to reflect on her last statement realising her fate was set. She would never be allowed to leave the forest despite her best efforts and the trees' reassurance. She could never be free no matter what she did. She would be stuck to live her days as the tree maiden, forever protecting a world she had never laid eyes upon.


	4. Chapter 2

The leaves rustled in unrest as the elven princess grew more and more restless in her thoughts. She had crossed the river, nearing the outskirts of her forest and settled in a forgotten tree platform. There she had lain silently, resenting her parents and willing her thoughts to become daggers that would slit their throats.

Hours had passed and still she refused to give the location away. People had come and gone beneath the golden rooftop, some of them seeking her whereabouts. The trees made sure to conceal her as they sensed her unease. She was the colour of the trees: her hair a deep gold, much deeper than that of her mothers; her skin pale and creamy, a whiter version of the bark of the forest often compared to ivory; her eyes the vivid green of the leaves in summer or the mossy, velvety grass that covered the Earth's floor. Most of her kin would prove a struggle to sight amongst the treetops but Galadhwen could not be seen, even by the sharpest of eyes.

The last rays of the sun warmed her skin before darkness fell across the sky. Lanterns appeared, radiating a faint light throughout her forest. It would be easier to find her once the night had fell. Her hair still shone gold in the night, darkness did not seem to fall upon it. It did not illuminate like a lantern but rather shadow could not fall upon it. This caused it to stand out bright against her blanket of leaves, masking her an easy target.

She knew it would be some time before she was to be searched for again so she decided to replenish herself. In the four trees she would escape to, Galadhwen had stored supplies preparing for a variety of possibilities. Upon searching the tree for her cloak and food she soon realised that she had not the slightest idea as to where they may be located. She remembered thinking it well to hide her necessities in case anyone discovered the tree platform, they would deem it abounded if there was no food or water there. That was all she could remember. Hunger was starting to drill into her and she felt the effects on her body of the missing sun and the now icy wind. She had been gone for the entire day; deep in her thoughts and neglecting the world outside of her reflections and her trees.

The trees soon realised her dilemma and decided to solve the puzzle for the weary girl. They managed to draw her attention to a particular nook in the flawless bark. Once she was looking, a lone leaf fell upon the place where the objects were hidden. Galadhwen smiled and thanked the forest as she discovered the long needed lembas and her heavy, green winter cloak. She engulfed herself in the robe and hungrily ate the wafers.

Satisfied with her physical condition, Galadhwen suddenly longed to hear the melodic murmuring of Nimrodel. She loved the river like she loved the trees but the connection was not as strong. She could not always understand why the river would act a certain way, the trees however always made sense. She had been told that her hair cascaded as Nimrodel does but she had always dismissed the fact. Her hair was not as majestic and beautiful as her mother's or even her sister's. As a child she had longed to have locks like Galadriel, her own hair was a richer colour but it would always pale in the light of her mother's. Galadhwen did not covet being her mother but she often wished to have hair like her's. Celebrían had inherited the majestic locks but the forest had taken it away from Galadhwen. It insisted she resembled it, despite her longings.

Galadhwen made her way through the woods silently, which was largely due to the aid she received from the forest. She quickly reached the river Nimrodel without sighting anyone or anyone sighting her. She was nearing the banks, hearing the melody of the rushing water when she identified a voice that she had not encountered before.

She began to hurt with the curiosity at discovering a stranger. It burned within her, needing her to know who the voice was and why it was in her forest. Something held her back from giving into the curiosity. There was a war formulating inside her, the armies stabbing at her heart and mind. She could gain her freedom but she may endanger the forest and those who dwelt there. At last she came to a conclusion.

Silently, the girl moved closer to the voice but was careful as to not reveal her position. She was near the outermost edges of the woods. It was possible that it was not even an elf in her woods but some other creature she had only been told tales of. The voice became louder and it was clear that it was an elf's voice, a male elf. It was far too fluent to be any other creature but it was not an elf she recognised. The voice was telling the tale of Nimrodel and her lover, yet Galadhwen could not hear who he may be telling it to; she strained her ears and detected the breathing of more beings. There definitely was at least one other, as his breathing was tremendously loud, she counted another two more distinct breathing patterns and counted another four that were a little less distinctive. She was unsure as to the precise number of the four but predicted it to be eight in number, including the elf.

Her curiosity begot the best of her and she found a branch in which she could see what was happening below. She found there to be eight beings, all of a variety of species which puzzled her. She could not identify the smaller beings but the rest appeared to resemble what legends she knew of the outside world.

Forgetting the intruders, Galadhwen became entranced by the murmuring water and the beautiful voice recounting the old tale. She had always believed that Nimrodel was not legend but history. It was highly possible, despite what the elders had told her, that Nimrodel was indeed the river. No one denied that Galadwhen was Lothlórien so why should Nimrodel be denied of being a river and an elf. The legend was favoured by Galadwhen because of it's relevance to her own life. The voice soon concluded with the melancholy ending leaving the company in a reverent silence.

"I have heard a legend similar to yours, Legolas." a deep, coarse voice cut the atmosphere, "it is of an elf like Nimrodel. This elf is believed to be the princess of these woods and she is told to be an embodiment of Lothlórien." These words startled Galadhwen. They were talking of her as though she was a mere myth, a legend he had called it. She was most certainly real and not a whimsical fancy of the elves.

"Aye, we have the tale of Galadhwen in my home. I have heard that she holds the powers of Nenya, one of the three rings." The elf, presumably named Legolas, replied.

"The legends claim that she is fairer than Galadriel and more powerful than the White Council combined."

Here the dwarf piped in, "I have not seen the Lady Galadriel but her representation of being beautiful is well known. I do know how great the White Council is. I doubt that any elf could be that magnificent. Where do your people imagine these tales, Legolas?" Here Galadhwen nearly fell off her perch in both shock and rage. She was a living thing, she was not a mere creation of the imagination. She wanted to show that abhorred dwarf the untruth in his words. The tres knew a confrontation would not end well and held onto her, calming her senses.

"It is unsure whether or not she is real, Gimli. It is told that she is not allowed to leave the forest, if she does so she and the forest will die. Only the elves who dwell in Lothlórien know of her existence, if she does indeed exist. She is forever trapped amongst this fair land where time does not seem to pass and the world rages on around it."

"Real indeed. If you can prove her existence to me I will believe it and I will owe you a drink but until then you can keep you legends just that, legends."

"Mr Frodo, do you think she is real? The elf princess I mean. I sure would like to meet her if she is." one of the smaller, unidentifiable creatures asked of another one of his race.

"I wouldn't know Sam but if we stay here a while you may get to find out for yourself."

"More powerful than the White Council?" the other man said, the one who had not yet spoken.

"Aye, Boromir, it is a strange tale but if she holds the powers of the White Ring without possessing it she holds great power indeed."

"Do you suppose she is more powerful than?" with this he nodded his head to the one named Frodo.

"If it was a mere halfling possessing the ring then yes but if Sauron were to take his form and wear it then he would crush her quite easily." the other man replied.

"That is another reason why she is hidden from the world. If she fell into the hands of Sauron, or one like him, Middle Earth would be in great peril." Legolas replied.

"Perhaps, we should throw her into Mount Doom." chuckled the dwarf.

Galadhwen began to fall out of the tree at this point. She could not process what she had heard. Her first encounter with outside life had been sickening. They did not believe she was real and wanted to throw her to her death. Perhaps it was better that she was left to be with her woods.

The tree managed to catch her as she fell, saving her the trouble of meeting the company of intruders. Panic began to rise in her throat, they wanted to use her power and kill her. This was not possible. She had not done them any wrong so why should they wrong her. Galadhwen knew she had to inform her parents of the invasion. She began to silently make her way though the treetops until she reached her parents' chambers. She did not wait for a guard but rushed into find both hr mother and father sitting, discussing.

Breathless, Galadhwen began to interrupt whatever was going on before she entered, "Quick! They have come for me. They have come into the forest unwelcome. They are invaders."

"Where have you been for the day, Galadhwen? We have had guards searching for you." Celeborn inquired, his daughter's incoherent flow of sentences not affecting him in the slightest.

"I have been with the trees all day." She replied, remembering whom she was speaking to.

"It is always the trees with you dear, isn't it?" Galadriel muttered.

"At least they respect me." Galadhwen retorted. "But you must do something. I was visiting Nimrodel when I discovered a company of intruders."

"Why where you that far out, Galadhwen? You know you must not venture near the outskirts."

"Mother, I heard them talking about me. They intend to kill me. The dwarf said that I should be thrown into Mount Doom. You must do something about them before the forest and I are killed."

"A dwarf in Lothlórien? This must be ended, immediately." With that Celeborn summoned Haldir. "Near the banks of Nimrodel, a party has arrived in our woods. You are to venture there swiftly, capture them and bring them here. I need them alive for my purposes. We must rid Lothlórien of this vermin."


	5. Chapter 3

"Celeborn, do not act in such haste." Galadriel warned her husband. "We have knowledge of this company, although our daughter does not. The One Ring is in Lothlorien as we have anticipated since it's departure from Rivendell. Galadhwen does not know the importance of those who seek refuge among the trees; she is young and foolish with little knowledge of the events of the world."

Galadhwen stood silently, fearing what was to come. "Galadhwen, may you recount to us the exact exchange between the travellers?" Celeborn asked, unimpressed by both his and his daughter's impulsive actions. Galadhwen meekly nodded and began to recite what she had overheard by the falls of Nimrodel.

"Understand husband the dwarf's sense of humour, unusual as it may be. They have no ill intentions concerning our kin but are here on the quest as Elrond warned us." Galadriel knew of the situation in it's entirety. She had knowledge of the Fellowship and could sense the presence of the Ring in Lórien. Celeborn indicated his understanding with a nod and Galadriel continued, "Haldir go with your brothers to fetch the Company. It would be wise to act as though you have not been sent for them but rather stumbled upon the group. Let them rest with you but I am unsure of the dwarf's character, be wary of him." She turned to her daughter, "Galadhwen, you did not see Mithrandir amongst the Company?"

"No mother, I did not. May I be excused?" Galadhwen asked. Upon receiving a nod of assent, she turned and made for a direction opposite to the way Haldir had gone. She would reach the Company before her kin as they had gone to collect supplies. She travelled quickly so as to not let her plans be revealed.

Haldir moved swiftly with his companions through the tress. He soon heard the murmurings of Nimrodel and the murmurings of the company. He climbed a tree, one he knew to have a resting place in it, to gain a better view of the Company. The talan was rather large and it would hold most of the travellers. Haldir supposed the cluster of trees surrounding him held the platforms also, meaning those not staying with him could rest in a nearby tree. He did not realise however that Galadhwen was hiding amongst the leaves of the neighbouring tree.

Night had fallen upon the Fellowship and it was decided amongst them that they should rest amongst the branches for the night. This was to the distaste of the hobbits but it was safer than sleeping on the earth's floor. They turned off the path and came to the tree the elves were waiting in.

Legolas caught a branch from above his head and began to swing from it before being told otherwise. He discovered the band of elves and began to converse with them in Silvan, to the annoyance of the rest of the Company. After conversing with Frodo and Legolas the Comoany were welcomed to rest with the elves in the tree and it's neighbour. The four hobbits were to stay with Haldir and his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, whilst Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Bormoir sought shelter in the next tree. They were all given food and cloaks and a lantern to sustain them through the night.

Upon climbing the tree and reaching the talan, the four settled down and began to eat the food given to them by the elves. Galadhwen had climbed higher into the tree-top so as to avoid those below. She did not dare reveal her position, despite her want to meet the outsiders and her need of some food. The trees soon sensed it was too much for her. They started to draw attention to the spot where she was situated but none took notice of her, except from a weary glance Legolas cast upon the place. The tree realised it was not achieving his desired effect and it soon had her tumbling form her perch.

Galadhwen dropped to the talan through what seemed to be fathoms of leaves. The leaves had entangled themselves in her hair along with numerous twigs. She fell to the platform, alarming the elf, dwarf and men who sat there.

"I did not know that birds resembling elves fell from the tree-tops here." Gimli chortled. The wide-eyed girl in front of him began to shake with fear. Leaves began to rain around her covering her in leaves and managing to scatter some on the Company.

"Nor did I, Gimli, but it appears this is an elf; one who is mighty afraid at the sight of us." Legolas said, unsure what to make of the situation. Galadhwen had fallen not far from where the four sat and she quickly stood to her feet and curtsied to the men.

"Rather charming, is she not?" Boromir laughed. "She may not be able to stay in a tree or keep her appearance but she certainly has manners."

"I am most sorry to disturb you, gentlemen." She spoke in the Common Language. "I will not keep you any longer." This was met with a cry of protest from Legolas and Boromir; Gimli still was not fond of elves and Aragorn remained silent, observing.

"May I ask, fair maiden, what you were doing perched like a bird amongst the branches of this tree?" Legolas inquired. Galadhwen stared at him, unsure of what to do. Curiosity burned inside her yet the group frightened her. She had never encountered anyone outside of her kin. She began to move backward from where they sat before Aragorn motioned for her to join them.

She replied to the elf, "I was in the tree before you were and I did not intend to fall out. My tree through me out." A new found confidence began to find her as he saw the intrigued expressions on the men's faces. "May I ask, kind sir, what you are doing resting in my tree without permission?"

Aragorn chuckled at this reply and at the look of astonishment upon Legolas' face before he replied, "We sought refuge in these woods and have been permitted to rest here by Haldir."

Gimli interjected, "What exactly do you mean by calling this your tree? You are clearly not the Lady Galadriel for you are not fair enough, so how can it be your tree?" Galadhwen recoiled at the comment. It hurt that they could not tell she was the legend they had been discussing when she overheard them earlier.

"I am the forest and the forest is me." She replied simply.

All four looked at one another in confusion. It then dawned on Legolas who the girl was, "Lady Galadhwen?" She nodded slowly, letting them understand who she was. "I apologise for our behaviour. We do not intend to quarrel with you or your trees." He stood and bowed low to the girl, encouraging the others to follow suit.

"She does not resemble the legends, if that is who she is." Gimli muttered. He had been looking forward to seeing who the almighty being was but he found a timid, young girl instead.

"I am sorry if I do not fulfil your expectations." She whispered sadly. "I will have you know, dwarf, that you resemble all that I have heard about your kin. That is not something to be proud of." Legolas chuckled at the girl's remark, earning a glance of warning form Aragorn. "Who are you?" The latter was addressed to the group as a whole who exchanged glances before deciding on revealing their identities to the girl.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of the forests of Mirkwood." The elf stated before introducing his companions. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, friend of the elves; Boromir, son of Denethor, Heir to Gondor; Gimli, son of Gloin, of Erebor. We are but four of the Fellowship of the Ring. Our entire company includes four hobbits and Mithrandir before he fell in the Mines of Moria." The four hung their heads in silence at the mention of Gandalf which confused Galadhwen greatly. She grew uncomfortable and sat cross-legged upon the wooden platform, picking the leaves and twigs from her hair. The four sat around her, watching and waiting.

She broke the silence at last, "We are kin then, are we not, Legolas?"

"Yes, we are Lady Galadhwen. Have you ever ventured to my homeland?" Legolas replied , not wanting to displease the girl.

Galadhwen looked up et the elf from where her nimble fingers had been disentangling the golden leaves from her golden locks. "No, I have never had the opportunity to do so. I am forbidden to leave Lórien, despite my asking, because of a fancy my parents have that my leaving would result in death for my kin, my trees and myself. It is rather absurd, would you not say so?"

"So it is true then," Aragorn said, "that you are who you claim to be. I thought that the legend of the daughter of Nenya was but that, a legend." Galadhwen nodded, implying the man should continue. "I have heard your tale many a time but no version has captured your essence. I also have visited these very woods many a time but never to chance a meeting with you."

"I have not met any who do not dwell in Lothlórien." Galadhwen sighed as she yearned to venture far from her home place. "You and Boromir are the first men I have met and Gimli the first dwarf. That however has not heightened my opinion of the dwarfish race" She glanced over at where the dwarf was seated, suppressing a giggle. "I must leave," she said suddenly, realising the time, "for mother and father will be searching for me. I bid you farewell and perhaps I will chance a meeting with you all again." She left as soon as she had come, dropping from the tree to the earth's floor.

The Company looked at one another, unsure as what to make of the situation. Boromir laughed, "The Lady was not what I had expected but rather more pleasant than a powerful, goddess-like creature." Legolas and Aragorn agreed with Boromir and began to discuss their impressions of the unusual girl.

Gimli sulked in the corner, "Fairer than Galadriel, " he muttered, "more powerful than the White Council. I do believe the legends have got it wrong. That girl is but a foolish child. You would assume that one such as her would be able to look after her appearance. She is a leaf covered mess of an elf." Gimli continued to mutter to himself before he and his weary companions found the long, sought after rest of sleep.


End file.
